


The Many Times Juggler have Saved Gai's Butt

by Izzu



Series: Light and Shadows of O-50 [6]
Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb
Genre: Crack, Gen, Origin Saga, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Now that he thought about it... he kept doing this for far too many times!





	

Now that he thought of it... just how many times was it had he saved this idiot's butt?

Not counting the many times he got Gai out of trouble _prior_ to their trip to the Warrior's Summit, there was that time when they arrived at this certain planet and first encountered a Bezelb. Gai screwed up his first fight—oh, that first time when he tried to fire up his Orbium beam was so embarrassing, he was so glad that no one at home could see it—only when he almost killed his throat shouting to Gai about using his brains before making any useless movement, _then_ the idiot managed to achieve his first victory fighting as an ultraman.

Also, there was that time with that Bemstar. You'd think after being defeated the first time that idiot would have learnt his lesson. But, no! How could he STILL not use his brains when he kept finding that the Bemstar had the ability to _absorb_ his beams? Okay, fine... right after he and _the girls_ back then almost _died_ crashing into a giant meteor, the idiot finally _did_ defeat the monster without him having to shout at him cos... hello? Space. How could you even convey anything to that guy?

Then, there was that time in Zayn. In which Gai was _damn_ lucky he actually _knew_ how to pilot an aircraft; even if the Suzaark was _very_  different than anything he ever piloted back at O-50. Gai was _damn_ lucky that there was _someone by his side_ who was quick at picking up new skills! Or else, what was that idiot gonna do if any of those Bezelbs managed to get him and turn him into some stupid _puppet?_

Ah, talking about those Bezelbs again... there was also that time when the idiot tried to save someone but NEVER even bothered to watch his own back! If yours truly wasn't there, _hahaha..._

Juggler gave an annoyed side glance at the idiot standing beside him, _again_ fumbling over some Ramune bottles. Staring at that idiot and recalling all the many silly things that happened in the past was _not_ making his day any better.

He sighed. It was kinda _weird_ for them to actually have any kind of truce like this nowadays... but, it's something that he probably has to tolerate. He _did_ after all ended up not letting this planet be destroyed a few months earlier, by covering that idiot's butt again. And these few weeks... the relationship between the two of them somewhat started to get better. Though that fact alone didn't really sound so appealing to him.

 _Are you saying I have to keep babysitting this idiot again? No way!_ For some reason, he was feeling very, very angry at the very idea.

xxx

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gai immediately cried out, turning around to face him while looking rather assaulted. "Why did you do _that_ for?"

Juggler smiled widely, feeling rather amused with himself. Especially after seeing the way Gai was frantically rubbing his own butt. He shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just feel that it's about time for me to collect all of my backlogged 'fees'..."

 _"Fees?"_ Gai stared at him, looking stunned.

"Don't think I'll ever going to save your _butt_ again for free if you still insist for the two of us to fight together again. I've been lenient on you for far too long..." said Juggler again as he slapped Gai's butt _two more times_ , much to the latter's chagrin.


End file.
